


The Matters of the Heart

by drarryisgreen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's got a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matters of the Heart

Arthur slouched in his chair as Merlin set up the breakfast in front of him. “You have to eat something, Sire,” he said. “You have to keep your strength up.”  
  
Arthur nodded, as though if he hadn’t made any sort of gesture, Merlin would only continue talking. “Thanks, Merlin,” the Prince said, “I will eat in a short while. You may leave now.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Merlin—”  
  
“Yes, Sire.”  
  
Arthur sat at the table for a long while, staring at the food, it looked good, but he had no appetite. Just like the day before. He wanted to curl back up in bed and sleep for another ten hours, ten days, ten weeks. This pain wasn’t going away, if anything, it only got worse.  
  
“How is he doing?” Morgana asked Merlin as she saw him leave Arthur’s chambers with discontent.  
  
“He claims he’ll eat today, so that’s something,” Merlin answered.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll heal, and you’ll help him, I am sure.” He smiled in return, more out of courtesy than sincerity.  
  
“I still can’t believe it,” he said. “I can’t believe Gwen chose Lancelot over him.”  
  
“The heart wants what it wants,” Morgana responded, as they walked together down the hall away from Arthur’s room.  
  
“Don’t I know that to be the truth,” he replied. She smiled again, she knew what his heart wanted and only prayed that one day Arthur would wake up and realise it too.

_The End_


End file.
